1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes a binding unit.
2. The Prior Art
A known binding unit according to DE-A-3 214 585 consists of a binding unit which comprises front and rear jaws connected by a connecting element and is guided slidably in a guide track in the longitudinal direction of the ski and can be latched in several sliding positions by means of a latching device. In the front or rear jaw is provided an engagement opening accessible from above for the point of a ski stick, which comprises two guide surfaces pointing in the longitudinal direction of the ski for the ski stick. In the region of this engagement opening below the front jaw in the longitudinal direction of the ski are provided several engagement openings arranged one behind the other, in which the point of the ski stick engages on insertion in the engagement opening. To lock the binding unit on the ski a latching device is provided, comprising a latching profile which is adjustable against the action of a latching spring in the housing of the jaw and by which the jaw in the locking position is in form-locking engagement with a counterlatching profile which periodically repeats itself in the longitudinal direction of the ski. Furthermore, in the housing an actuating portion is mounted for pivoting about a shaft extending parallel to the connecting element between front and rear jaws, which by one end protrudes into the region of the engagement opening for the ski stick and of which the other end is in engagement with the latching profile portion. On insertion of the ski stick in the engagement opening, the actuating portion is pivoted, so that the latching profile portion can be disengaged from the counterlatching profile and hence adjustment of the binding unit with the ski stick is released. For adjustment, the ski stick is to be pivoted by feel so far that the latching profile portion is located above an opening in the counterlatching profile portion. For latching the binding unit relative to the ski, the front jaw is to be further moved back and forth slightly with the ski stick until the latching profile portion has engaged in the counterlatching profile. Adjustment of the binding unit by predefined quantities is possible in this case only with difficulty.